Pirate in Hogwarts
by jCOOLn
Summary: The Minister of Magic(Not Cornelius) decides to hire a group of Pirates to eliminate the terrorist group known as the Death Eaters. The Captain is a young man by the name of Harry, and his unique personality coupled by his unique magic will see to it that Hogwarts will never be the same. Lily in Hogwarts Era. Harem/Immortal/Strong/Harry. Marauders/Dumbledore/Other/Bashing.


**[Pirate in Hogwarts Chapter 1]**

**{Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own The Pirates of the Caribbean, so please don't sue me!}**

**XXX**

In the corner of a well kept office a fireplace roared with massive green flames. The flames, which had been nothing but a slow simmering red orange flame was now seven feet tall, and it was easy for anyone who knew of magic to see that magic itself was involved here.

Soon a tall man stepped out of it dressed in a peculiar outfit and a look of unease. He was wearing strange purple robes with silver stars that were like holographics. The sleeves were long, reaching all the way down to the tip of his long fingers and handing down past his feet to the point that it drug behind him as he quickly walked across the room.

His face was the opposite of his goofy outfit. It held a stern look mixed in with a bit of confusion and worry. He had recently received new that had disturbed him and was going to the man who had caused it to put in his two sense and hopefully convince the man to see reason.

The lines under his eyes showed the world that he had been suffering from a lack of sleep and his drooping cheeks showed that he had not smiled in quite a while. Worry, fear, unease, and trepidation were the feelings that now defined the British Ministry of Magic due to the resent events of a small terrorist organization.

Dumbledore quickly walked across the wood floors and past the various pictures of the Minister shaking hands with various people of repute. Of course there were the other pictures. Framed pictures of the man with words written under them by reporters complementing the Minister and putting him in great light with their flowery words.

Terry Bigold was a man who though was an effective leader, was also a bit of a reckless man. He took chances that Dumbledore did not approve of and gambled on the big plays were the pay out would be exponential if they were to succeed or detrimental should they fail.

Dumbledore was in such a big hurry because he had recently learned from an inside informant, not a spy, spying on the Ministry of Magic is a crime and Albus Dumbledore is above such things. The man who had given him this information had do so subtly, in a way that not even he knew he was divulging such information... mind arts.

He had quickly sent a letter using his familiar the Phoenix Fawkes immediately, requesting a meeting so that they could discus this course of action, and hopefully Albus would be able to avoid such lunacy in the name of the Greater Good.

After gaining an acceptance letter Dumbledore rushed through his fireplace and into the fireplace of the Minister of Magic. The man who headed the country's magical community, protected them from both internal and external threats, and of course, encouraged the growth and stability of magic itself.

Terry Bigold looked up from a letter that he had been righting when he heard the fireplace roar into life. He knew who it was. He was a cleaver man. He had fought during the last wizarding war and knew of Dumbledore's exploits, but he was also aware of what happened to a man when he is given to much power.

He had to be careful around Dumbledore, he knew that. Dumbledore had connections, he had power, and he had a cunning mind that not many could compete with. It also didn't help that the man had a personal grudge against him. Beating such a big figurehead for the position of Minister of Magic would sting anyone's pride.

Dumbledore went to speak but Terry held up a hand to silence him. He hadn't looked up from his letter, and continued to write down on it for another three minutes before finishing it. With a big fancy swoop, he signed his name the way he signed all important documents.

With a flick of his wand the letter folded itself, sealed itself into a letter, before the Minister poured a small bit of wax onto were the envelope would close. Picking up his official Minister's seal and pressing it onto the seal so that it left a imprint the Minister nodded happily before his barn own swooped down and picked it up.

Terry smiled as he turned around and looked at Dumbledore as his owl took off out of his window and down into the Ministry of Magic to deliver his letter to those who would be able to sort out such a letter of great importance.

"Ah, Dumbledore, it is pleasant to see you here."

The tension in the room was strange. It was thick and yet it was not even there. It was like to older men were staring at each other, the lion rising up behind Dumbledore and the serpent coiling around Terry, ready to strike should the other give even the slightest provocation.

Putting on a pleasant smile Dumbledore took a seat across from the Minister. "Yes, it is pleasant seeing you as well." He eyed the man who he had called his rival in politics. "I haven't seen you since-"

"Since I defeated you in the run for Minister of Magic, yes I remember." Score one for the Minister, score zero for Dumbledore. "How have you been?"

Dumbledore's face contorted for a fraction of a second before he fixed it and put on a new look he had been working on called the sparkly eyed look. "Great actually." He figured it would work better when he was older and had that grandfatherly look going for him. "Being the Headmaster of a school as famous and large as Hogwarts has truly been a pleasure unlike any I could have ever hoped for."

"I cannot truly explain what it feels like to know that I am personally responsible for nurturing and guiding the young minds that will one day become the movers and shakers of the magical world." He placed a hand over his face for dramatic effects. "One day I hope you to can feel such a sense of pride in what you do."

Score one for the Minister, and score one for Dumbledore.

"If you had been elected Minister of Magic you would know what it felt like to guide the adults of the Magical world in a direction that better both the magical and mundane world." Score two for the Minister, and one for Dumbledore. "Though I must say, the newest members coming out of Hogwarts have been... questionable. It is even believed that they have started forming social groups that house negative intentions even before they graduate."

"This is not good... if proven true." Score three for the Minister and subtract one from Dumbledore. "I must question weather it is just those who have entered Hogwarts in recent years or if it is the staff, or possibly the way the school is being ran that causes such disturbing events to entrap the young."

Dumbledore was not happy, not one bit. He did not come here to have a verbal duel with the Minister, especially one in which he was loosing. Luckily it was just the two of them and therefore he did not have to worry about the questions and rumors that would pop up later.

"There are a few bad apples in every orchid" began Dumbledore, "But that is not why I am here."

"Oh I am well aware of why you are here." Terry looked Dumbledore square in the eyes, but Dumbledore did not dare use legilimency, for he knew that would not end well. "You have been able to obtain top secret information that I have shared with but a few of my closest advisers... which normally I would lead an investigation into." Dumbledore started to sweat a bit at that one. "But at the moment I am in to good a mood."

Dumbledore let loose a breath he hadn't known he was holding. He had been careless it seemed. The snake was just as cleaver and crafty as he had been in school. He had set him up into a trap to knock him off of his game and to assert dominance in their conversation. It was a cleaver move, and one that would cost him until he could counter attack.

"Regardless of how I learned what is going on," began Dumbledore. "From what I have been able to learn you have hired mercenaries to hunt down and kill all known members of the organization known only as the Death Eaters! There is no way this is true is it?"

Terry folded his hands together and gave a solemn look into Dumbledore's eyes. "I am afraid you are misinformed, professor." Dumbledore smiled, glad that the minister hadn't done something so rash. "Why would I hire some third rate mercenaries when I could hire first class pirates?"

Dumbledore stood up instantly. His eyes were large with disbelief and his body stood ridged as a board. His mind had crashed. Yes the mind of the great Albus Dumbledore had crashed from the information he had just received. Never in his wildest dreams would have had guessed the Minister would do something so foolish.

"As you are surely aware, pirates have always been around since the first man began trading via shipping. The most famous are of course the muggle pirates who raided and destroyed much in the never ending thirst for power and wealth such as Black Beard, Mary Read, Henry Every, and many others."

"You are also probably aware that pirates are also the group of muggles who are the most aware of magic." The Magical Minister didn't seem upset that some of his laws were being broken for some reason. "That isn't to say that they are aware of our society, though I am sure many have suspected and some have been told, but because pirates have always had a keen knack for finding magical objects and using them to their advantage. After all, magical objects do not need external magic to function, since the objects have already been intertwined with magic."

"That leads me to an even bigger secret, something that not many magicals outside of the higher reaches of Magical Governments, know about." The Minister made a hand gesture and Dumbledore began to speak without even really thinking. "The pirates who are both aware and are capable of using magic."

"Oh yes!" The Minister was oddly giddy. "Magical Pirates. These are not normal pirates who have found magical objects and have used them to bolster their power and prestige like Cortes, but actually magicals who can freely manipulate magic to their own ends and even cast spells and what not."

"While muggle pirates have mainly gone extinct, except for smaller places in the world, and what is known as new age pirates who steal things differently than they had in the past, magical pirates are still at large and are quite powerful."

The Minister stood up and pointed towards a picture of an ancient ship with black sails and a white skull with bones acting as a x mark. "Spells, enchantments, runes, and other forms of magic carved into their ships so that they are untraceable while on it, impossible to find, impossible to see , impossible to sink, and so much more." The Minister whipped his head around to look at Dumbledore. "Yes, the magical pirates are still very much at large, extremely powerful, and no matter what others say they rule the seas with an iron fist that not the muggle nor the magical governments can do anything about."

Dumbledore gritted his teeth. "They are still criminals and this group known as the Death Eaters are still citizens of our government" Dumbledore all but shouted. "To hire such blood thirsty creatures to hunt them down and kill them would not only be foolish but also inhumane!"

The Minister sneered the way only a Slytherin could. "The people as you call them are nothing more than terrorists, and I will not have them terrorizing the good, innocent, hard working people that I have sworn to protect!" He balled up his fists as if he wanted to hit someone very badly. "You think I am stupid? You think I don't also have spies in their camps do you?"

Dumbledore's eyes widened a bit. While the Ministry was powerful, they didn't need large military's like the muggles did. They were a hidden society, and used a large portion of their power to remain as such. Even the Auras were nothing more than a magical police force. The need for spies was very low, so the Ministry rarely employed them.

He had hoped that the Ministry would not hear about the message that the Death Eaters, a still very small group of people who were not even fifty to a hundred strong, and that was being very generous. They spoke of a pureblood society, a world were all others, magical creatures, magical people, and mainly muggles, served them, as it was their supposed place.

He had also believed that the Minister would not take much offense to this, mainly because he was a pureblood from the house of Slytherin. How much closer to this groups ideals could he be? And yet here he was, appearing horrified by such actions, but Dumbledore didn't believe it. No this was another snake in his eyes trying to stomp out a competitor for territory to do as he pleased.

"Yes, a young metamorphmagus I employed from the Yucatan has been an unbelievable help in hustling up some information" spoke the Minister, his anger slowly abating with even a small chuckle falling from his lips. "Sorry, that speech had actually come from my spy. He said learning to talk like a common man was the first step to being a first class spy. Though since he is spying on the rich and the elites, such talk would probably only survey to get him killed, so I had to set him straight."

After getting over his happy memory the man's eyes got hard as diamonds. "No, these terrorists are a threat, and as such they need to be put down, which is why I have hired a pirate crew said to be strong enough to take on an entire nation and come out unharmed." The minister checked his watch and grinned a bit. "In fact I have a meeting with him now, so I will see you later."

The Minister stood up and began walking towards his fireplace. "Are you not having your meeting here?" The Minister turned around and laughed a bit. "Do you really believe that an infamous pirate lord would waltz into the _enemies _territory so easily? No, the meeting is on his ship, as was our agreement."

The Minister then went through the fireplace followed by six Auras. Dumbledore refused to let some cut throats run free in his domain simply because a snake wanted to drum up some propaganda were there was no threat.

He quickly ran through the fireplace himself and followed the man, determined to do whatever it took to fulfill the Greater Good."

**XXX**

To Terry, the ship was much different, and yet the same as he had expected it to be. It was different in that it wasn't an old timey wood Galleon as he had suspected it would be. No this was a massive metal muggle battleship that had been either stolen or built to act as the ultimate pirating vessel.

It was the same in that he was at sword point by well over fifty men and was being aimed at with guns by at least thirty. He had to actively stop his Auras from pulling their wands out and attacking. From what he could see this was just a measure to make sure they stuck to their end of the deal.

Of course, they wouldn't have them at gun and sword point if an unexpected tag along had not in fact tagged along. Albus had appeared out of nowhere and brandished his wand, and had yet to put it away. He had tried to make the man stand down, but technically this could be considered a kidnapping attempt, so Dumbledore did have the right to defend himself.

While he knew that he was not as strong as Dumbledore magically, though by no stretch of the imagination was he weak magically, he was still able to use various ancient and mainly forgotten magical abilities that were highly magically draining.

One such ability was the reason that Terry knew these men were muggles, though he believed there was some type of powerful magical enchantment on them. The magic did not originate from their cores as it was supposed to, but there was magic that permeated every inch of them.

It was strange really. It hung over them like a cloak, sticking to their skin, soaking through it down into their muscles and into their very bones. It wasn't good whatever it was. If he had to guess, it was some sort of curse, though what the curse was or how they got it was anyone's guess.

Terry held his hands up as a sign of surrender. "We have a meeting with your captain." Terry noticed one put his sword away and walk closer to them, no fear in his heart whatsoever. Must have been confident with his friends around.

"We are aware of that, Mr. Minister." The way he said it caused the rest of the men to laugh, but it wasn't cruel, just a little inside joke to keep their spirits up. Terry could respect that. "What we were not aware of was that you would bring a hostile entity with you. You were told to come in peace, and yet he reeks of ill intent."

Terry bowed is head a little bit, took in a deep breath, before letting it out and turning towards Dumbledore. "Dumbledore, put away your wand, and then we can move on with the meeting."

Dumbledore shook his head. "I will not put my only means of defending myself away while surrounded by cut throats and thieves!"

Terry nodded his head sagely. "Well then there is nothing we can do... please kind sir, if you would shoot him so that me and your captain can get on with our meeting, I'd really appreciate it."

The pirates didn't look confused. They busted out laughing. Never would they have thought that THE MINISTER OF MAGIC would tell them to shoot somebody! I was hilarious to the point of them having to hold their guts from the pain of laughing so hard.

Dumbledore was shell shocked, but he was also angry. He knew it. This was just Terry's attempt to get rid of all of his competition. He was going to use the pirates as shock troopers to get rid of the small mislead group of magicals that should be taught the error of their ways using words instead of swords, himself as he was the biggest threat... obviously, and then use them to establish himself as the undisputed king of the magical world! It all made perfect sense... to Dumbledore.

But Dumbledore wasn't going to have that. While Terry was laughing and shaking hands with the laughing pirates Dumbledore went to turn his wand on him. If he could kill The Minister, he could blame it on the pirates, then take control of the Ministry, bring in the so called Death Eaters and teach them the error of their ways, before he moved on to shape the wizarding world in the image of a Light Lord!

Before that happened though a piece of rope that acted as if it were alive shot out and wrapped around his wand before ripping it out of his hand and flinging it into the air. Dumbledore was shocked. His most powerful weapon was airborne and he needed to regain it.

Before it could hit the ground however a man swung by another piece of rope and caught the wand before flipping himself up, doing three back flips, before landing perfectly onto the ground with a loud thud.

This man was the captain, of that Terry, the Auras, and Dumbledore were sure of. The men instantly went to acknowledge him, though their body language as well as their eyes and expressions told of how they basically revealed the man.

He was six foot two inches tall with a solid build and strong sturdy shoulders. His body had muscle on it. Strong muscle built from working on ships from an undetermined amount of time, though it obviously wasn't enough to obstruct his movements.

When he turned around they got a look at his face. It was strong and angular with a sturdy jaw line and a deep sailor's tan. His eyes were like Greek Fire shining behind two perfectly cut emeralds filled with nothing but power. His hair was as black as their flag and the ship itself, though a bit wavy if not curly in some areas.

His outfit was not as modern as his ship was though. He still wore the old world pirating outfit of long leather boots, leather fingerless gloves, a white long sleeve shirt with a leather pistol belt over his side. His attire had a hint of dandy and flamboyance that was not common among pirates.

His pants were long trousers made of some type of strong dark almost black material. The green sash around his waste was a strange attire, but after looking closely, it was easy to see that many of the things he had on seemed collected from around the world. He also had a faded blue waste coat with black marking on it, probably from a tribe somewhere.

All in all the man had a touch of grace that was not seen often among pirates and a sense of style that was all his own.

As Terry watched the man, he saw him role Dumbledore's wand between his fingers with a large grin on his face. He didn't know what type of magic that was, but it was possible that it was self made. Pirates and other seafarers were known to make spells and incantations that revolved around the sea and ships. This was just probably another one.

Upon closer inspection he saw that though one hand was fiddling with Dumbledore's wand the other had in it a rather large pirate sword that he was actually using to lean against. That wasn't all though. He could sense a large amount of magical power coming from that sword. It must have been a great artifact he found, or more than likely stole, in his travels.

"My my my, I knew getting involved with the law would be interesting, but never would I have thought someone foolish enough to make trouble on my ship." The pirates laughed, there was something they knew that they were not saying, but for now it was probably safer to just keep his mouth shut.

The young man looked down at him before jumping probably three stories doing an elegant front flip before landing in front of him with the grace of a cat, and without injury as well. Terry could tell the man was putting on a show, he seemed to have a taste for theatrics, so he clapped, though he was truthfully impressed.

"Bravo, not many people could jump from that high and not break a leg upon landing" spoke the Minister with a smile. "I must ask, what sort of spell was that? And anti-impact spell perhaps?"

"No, Mr. Minister Sir," Terry noticed that he had a hint of a Spanish(Spain) accent which flowed off of his tongue like water. "I have experimented with magic since I was but a child, and have learned various ways to strengthen my body using it, allowing my greater mobility and other capabilities as I do so."

Terry clapped his hands again. "I am impressed." And he really was. "Such magical talent as well as skills are rare in dead. Not that I expect you would, but I still will ask. How do you use magic to enhance your physical parameters?"

The Captain smiled. "That my friend, is a trade secret." Terry laughed and nodded his head. "Maybe we should adjourn to a more private location."

Terry nodded his head and watched as the young man gave a signal. All of the pirates put their swords away as well as their guns. It seemed the man had a strong hold on his crew, very wise indeed.

"Oh, I think you will wish to have this back, will you not?" The man threw Dumbledore back his wand as he began to lead the Minister and his Aura guards towards the Captain's Quarters.

Dumbledore's ire rose exponentially as he caught his wand. He had been embarrassed by some sea urchin that probably couldn't even read! He, the great Albus Dumbledore, defeater of the last Great Dark Lord, Headmaster of Hogwarts, as well as the Head of the Wizengamot! Today just sucked!

**XXX**

Harry lead the Minister and his entourage into his chambers careful to keep an eye on them. He had already removed everything that he wouldn't want them to see, but still there were things he didn't want them to touch, they could be very fragile after all.

He walked behind a large bald cypress wood desk that had various pieces of paper and knick-knacks that he had picked up here and there. His large chair was soft and kept his back from being sore from sitting on hard wooden stools that were commonly associated with ships.

The Minister was the first to sit down and extend a hand in which he took. "It is nice to finally meet you Captain, I am the Minister of Magic, Terry Bigold. I have heard you are a man of many talents and a knack for getting the job done right the first time."

"It is nice to meet you as well Minister" spoke Harry as he extended his hand to shake the man's. "I am Harry Teague, Captain of the _The Siren_, and a man of interest in the job you spoke of."

"Oh yes, I cannot wait to get such details out of the way!"

"Heh hemm!"

Terry sighed. "Oh, and this is my associate, Albus Dumbledore."

The stereotypical wizard nodded his head only slightly before raising himself to full height like it meant something.

"Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards."

"Yea have a lot of titles there Mr. Dumbledore" spoke Harry, though he chuckled a bit. "I am going to call you Albus though. I be nothing but a simple pirate, going around calling you that would only slow me down considerably on time."

Terry grinned a bit. He was feeling more and more assured of his discision by the second wheres Dumbledore seemed to be getting more and more upset by the minute.

"So anyways back to buisness" spoke Harry as he pulled out a letter that Terry had sent him. "It says here you wish for me to snuff out some terrorits for you and take them out before they can do any serious damage, but there are several problems with that."

"Oh, do please tell me."

"The first being I haven't stepped on dry land in nearly twenty years-"

"That is preposterous, you couldnt be no more then twenty three, maybe twenty four years old!"

To Dumbledore's shock, the youn man in front of him seemed to de-age. After a moment he looked eleven years old. The same age as the first years actually. If he handn't seen it with his own eyes he would have just figured the boy was about to start his first year at Hogwarts.

"As you can see my age is subjectory" spoke Harry with a grin. "I can change my age and features at will, allowing me great infultration tactics should I need them." After Dumbledore was silenced Harry continued. "I also don't know anything about your society, well not much anyways, so hunting down the correct men and women would be difficult. I would need time to reendulge myself in this culture's culture."

"Hmm that is true" spoke Terry as he rubbed his chin. He looked up briefly and grinned. Harry didn't know what that grin meant, but it couldn't be good. "Well you said you were good at infultration's correct? Well, how about you infultrate Hogwarts?"

"What's that?"

"Minister you cannot be serious!"

"Hogwarts is a magical school in which young witches and wizards of the age of eleven are brought in to teach them the abilities they possess and how to harness them safely." Terry grinned even more. "It is also what I have come to believe as a breeding zone for negativity and recruitment for this terrorist group. Which means that if you go to Hogwarts you get to learn new magic, get to learn more of the English culture, and will be able to perform your job easier than if you were on your own."

"So far you have me, though what do I get out of this deal?" Harry's eyes narrowed slightly. "I am not a charity chase you know."

"I am well aware of that." He snapped his fingers and one of the Auras pulled out a bag which he dumped and watched with a satisfactory smile as a large chest came out of it. With a quick flick of his wand it opened up to reaveal a large chest full of gold. "For starters, you will be paid handsomely."

"I am listen even more, continue."

"You will also be allowed to go to Hogwarts were you will be able to learn magics you never were before, thus making you smarter and stronger magically, then on top of that all of your crimes as well as those of your crew within the Empire of the United Kingdoms, Ireland, and all of it's protectorits, will be cleansed."

"Terry you cannot be serious!" Dumbledore was mortified beyone words. "You expect me to allow a cut throat pirate to stay in my school while he interigates students and what not, on top of the fact that you are legally erasing his no doubt countless crimes! This is insaine!"

"Yes Albus I do!" Terry wasn't going to take any of this crap. "As the Minister of Magic I will force the subject if I have to, and how I run the Ministry is none of your concern!"

Harry ran a finger across a silver ring on his left hand while his mind was elsewhere. "This sounds like a fair deal."

"So it is settled then?"

"Consider this task already done."

"Excelent, I eagerly await news of your success!"

With that Terry and Albus left with the Auras leaving only Harry in his room. He fiddled with a piece of metal in his hair before grinning like a cashire cat. 'Hmmm, this could be interesting.'


End file.
